Love Bites
by Major Bad ass
Summary: Marceline breaks a string on her axe base, she gets into a scuffle that becomes something else Action, Romance, Marceline X OC My first story so please be kind


Marceline was having a jam session with Finn and Jake. "Alright guys lets take it from the top, 1-2, 1-2-3-4" Marceline said in a pumped up voice *Awesome song plays and a then abruptly stops with a popping sound* " Damn!" "what happened ?" said Finn "My fuckin string broke" she said in a annoyed voice "Don't you any replacements lying around?" Jake said in a laid back voice "NO" she said in a disgruntled voice causing Jake to run and hide behind the couch "Can't you just get a replacement in town" Finn said in a nervous voice *sigh* "No, these a magical strings , you can only get a Wizard Bill's, its gonna take me while to get there and back!" "I'll be back, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" she said in a less than happy voice *time passes and we see Marceline flying, and then she come to a halt* She walks, and a familiar rock giant comes into view, "hey buddy, been a while, any could you give the express route to Wizard Bill's?" She climbs onto his hand, and he points, his finger bursting through Bill's door "Ah miss Marcy been a while since you last in my shop" Wizard Bill said in a friendly tone "Yeah I know, sadly I'm not here on good news, I broke my magic guitar string, and Im here to get a replacement" a disappointment tone in her voice "I wish I could help you Marcy but I just sold the last of my magic guitar strings to that young man She turned around to where Bill was pointing and saw a young gremlin (and by young hes 1,003) he wore a black hoodie, he had flame like hair, antler like horns, pointy ears, a long devilish tail, and wings that weren't attached to his back, but seem to be floating, he carried a big hammer with a microphone, he was listening to music on head phones, and browsed through some records She walked up to him, with and irritated look on her face, with all that already happen this wasn't the ideal mood to meet her in she walked up to him, and stood next to him looking up at him with an eyebrow raised "Hey bud can I was wondering buy those strings off you?" He couldn't here her, and his eyes were focused on the records "HEY JACKASS!" She yelled as she took off the headphones, and forcibly twisted his around to face her "Did you hear what I said, I wanted to know if I could buy those strings off you, I need them desperately" "I don't think so, I bought these, so they're mine" said the odd boy Anger built up inside of her from the days events, she couldn't take it anymore , in a fit of blind rage she socked him as hard as she could (which was pretty hard, considering you know shes a FUCKIN vampire) He crashed agints a drum set. rubbing the side of his head , sitting up "Miss Marceline, my store!" "Oh sorry about that Bill" "You shouldn't have done that girly!" said the gremlin in a little irritated voice "Wait, Marceline, as in Marceline the vampire queen?" he said in an almost excited voice "Yeah, thats me" I've heard of you, I've heard you're pretty tough" "Yeah, so what if I am?" "So this!" Before she cloud blink, he punched her, so hard in fact they both flew out the shop through a hole in the wall, now falling they managed several quick jabs on one another Marceline feeling like enough was enough, transformed into her big batish form, now above him as they fell They landed with a hard impact, and her fist in his gut, after the dust cleared we see her panting, "Had Enough" she says still panting She walks away (still in the bat form) , we see over her shoulder him getting up " You think your the only one with tricks up her sleeves" he says in a threatening voice , we see him Grow, his skin turn black, his horns, tail and wings all grow, become more demon like "Im Balthazar son of Vectra the princess of the gremlins and Histerian king disorder he said in confident tone. She stared up at him, he's alot taller than her, especially in their current forms, he then proceeds to violently beat her, punching and kicking her, stomping, and grabbing her head and bashing her face against a cliff side, she gets some good hits in too Biting and scratching commence, he gets one good bite on her neck, wee see Marceline close her eyes and grunt, although it didn't seem to be in pain, they both seemed to be shrinking, we hear grunts and moans, tossing and turning, they seem to be rolling over one another, they both seem to be enjoying themselves, he continues to bite, but now he also seemed to be licking, and sucking her neck, as she did to him they both stood up holding on to each other, he slammed he against the cliff side they continued to roll over each other which leads to him being on top of her in a cave, they make out and continue to bite and scratch each other, they ceased their love bites for a moment and looked into each other's eyes "Wow, you're the only guy who's been able to handle me like this, ash wishes he could" she says in a panting voice "Well you're only girl who's been a match for me" Why did you attack me, and then start with the making out and love bites" she asked curiously "Well gremlin males habe to fight, and pick the strongest females, and thats how they pick mates" he explains "Let me guess you being part disorder god, makes you stronger than the rest of the gremlin boys?" she ask "Yup" "Well shall we proceed?" he ask in a sly tone "we shall" she replies in a seductive tone They immediately begin making out, he eventually continues down her neck and into her shirt, he gave her a look, which she knew was code for "lets get this out of the way, she give a nod, and removes her shirt, he stares in wonder of her body, she blushes "Quit staring at me like that you weirdo" she say red faced and slaps him, which causes him to smile cheekily he traces he body with his lips, and eventually come to another stopping point, her pants he looks up at her smiling and an eyebrow raised, he unbuttons them , and proceeds to pull them down, he licks his lips revealing his long snake like tounge causing Marceline to gulp, he uses his tongue to pull down her panties (dude thats a talented tounge) he does pretty much what you would expect, we see Marceline gasping, red faced and biting her finger He climbs over her, removing his garments, he positioned himself right over her, and hm hmph "enters" he, which causes he to moan loudly, she claws into his back which causes him to bleed, but it feel good, she wraps her arms and legs around his body, they do their thing for a good two hours, and reached their hm hmph "releases" at the same time (I guess immortal, supernatural beings last longer) We cut to Marceline's hour, Finn and Jake had fallen asleep, some how on the uncomfortable couch, Marceline opens the door, Finn and Jake snap awake "Oh Marceline, you're home" Finn said excitably "Did you get the strings?" yawned Jake "Oh yeah" A mysterious figure floats in the still open door "Who's that" asked Finn "Hey I'm Balthazar, but you can call me Zarr" said the mysterious young man "So can we jam now?" "Um not right now guys, we wanna kinda chill, but we'll definitely jam tomorrow" "Oh alright" Finn said disappointed "What'evs" Jake said not really caring They looked at the way Marceline and  
Zarr stared at each other Finn was confused, but Jake new what was going on "Uh, lets go Finn I'm getting kinda hungry" "Now where were we?" Marceline said playfully as she jumped on 


End file.
